


Be Careful Making Wishes in the Dark, Dark

by deathbysandblk



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbysandblk/pseuds/deathbysandblk
Summary: Dan is afraid of the dark and is constantly bullied, Phil is the new kid at school.





	Be Careful Making Wishes in the Dark, Dark

Secrets. They are a dangerous, dangerous thing. Everyone has them, whether they want to admit it or not. Sometimes, it’s hard to tell who exactly can be trusted with our secrets and if they fall into the wrong hands, well, there will be trouble a’brewing. Another thing that pretty much everyone experiences is regret. Dan Howell is filled with regret practically every time he sets foot into his high school.

As a young boy, Dan had made some bad decisions when it came to the people he hung out with. Now that high school was upon him, those people he used to be good buddies with turned on him. Because of their immense popularity, the whole school was under the impression that Dan Howell was a loser and that no one should hang out with him. It made Dan’s experience a hell on Earth.

The problem with once being friends with someone who now hates you is that you carry a whole bunch of useless knowledge about them-when their birthday is, what their favorite color is, etc, etc. Sometimes if you were closer, you have knowledge of their deepest desires, their ambitions, even their fears. But Dan wouldn’t dare share that information with anyone. He knew for starters that he’d most likely end up in a body bag if he shared and secondly, that it just wasn’t right. Even though his tormentors treated him like shit, they were still people and he felt he should still be respectful of their privacy. After all, he wasn’t a very vengeful guy. 

Dan’s life was made somewhat better when a new guy came along. Whenever there was a new person, Dan always got filled with the teeniest bit of hope. This person wouldn’t know all about how everyone hated him only because a bunch of badly dressed, idiotic buffoons told them to and so maybe they would be his friend. He discovered that the new guy was in his first class and so he approached him, shyly.

“Excuse me, but I couldn’t help but notice that you’re new here. My name’s Dan.”

The new boy smiled widely at him and said,

“It’s nice to meet you, Dan. I’m Phil. It’s nice of you to come talk to me; hardly anyone ever wants to interact with the new guy. I should know, I’ve only done this six or seven times,” he murmured quietly.

Dan raised his eyebrows upon hearing that. “You’ve moved that much, why?”

Phil looked as if he didn’t expect for Dan to have heard him. “My dad’s job has us moving around a lot. It’s no fun, but what can you do?”

Dan was really enjoying talking to Phil and he hoped the two of them could be friends. Sure, there were people who acted somewhat friendly towards him, not caring for the doofuses who “ran” the school either, but he wouldn’t really consider himself close to any of those people. Dan started to feel guilty though. Maybe he shouldn’t hang out with Phil because if the people who made Dan’s life miserable noticed that he was good friends with Phil, they might start bothering him too and he wouldn’t wish that upon anyone.

“Listen, I need to be quite frank with you. I’m not very well-liked in this school for whatever reason and I don’t want you to get picked on for being around me, so I’m just gonna leave you alone. It was nice chatting with you.”

Dan turned to go back to his desk, but he hardly walked a step when Phil said,

“Wait! Please don’t go! I don’t care what other people think. If they come after me, so be it, but you’re the first person who’s even made an effort to get to know me and I can’t just let you ruin our potential friendship out of fear!” 

“You sure you don’t care?”

“Of course not! People in high school are so bloody concerned with labels and stupid crap like that. All I’m looking for is someone who’s kind and funny whom I can hang out with and you seem to be just the person!”

Dan grinned at that, but couldn’t say anything because the lesson was starting. 

It had been several months since Dan had met Phil on his first day there. The boys were very close now. It wasn’t that they were boyfriends, but they had a mutual liking for one another and were secretly pining over each other. As Dan had predicted, Phil had had to put up with the bullies all because he hung out with Dan, but Phil didn’t mind. Dan was worth it. 

Most of the time when they were being picked on, they just ignored the jeers and snide remarks, but there was one day that the bullies got more rough, taking it upon themselves to beat Phil up. Dan stepped in and defended him, getting the attention of the teacher who then put the bullies in detention. One of them swore to get revenge and ever since then Dan had been expecting something to happen. Strangely, nothing had and after a week or so, Dan gave up. Maybe they had forgotten, after all, their attention spans were pretty small. 

One day, Dan was heading towards the cafeteria to meet Phil when he was grabbed by the back of his shirt and dragged into an empty classroom. Two guys held him down and Dan thought for sure that he would soon have the crap beaten out of him, but they didn’t attack him. Instead, the leader of the group was turning off the lights. As there was no window in the room, it had gotten quite dark. 

“Heard you like the dark, Howell,” sneered the leader as Dan began to whimper and cower in fear. One of his secrets-a secret he had told to his ex-best friend, one of them- was that he had a fear of the dark. He had forgotten mentioning that and never had he felt so angry at himself, but that wasn’t really the main thing concerning him right at the moment. 

The leader sent some of his posse to presumably guard the door and make sure no one was coming in while the rest of them put on masks and starting making creepy noises in an attempt to freak Dan out. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, it was working. Dan started crying and rocking back and forth. He couldn’t take this. He’d rather have been beaten up. This was cruel and unusual. What made it worse was that all of the guys were laughing at them and one of them had a camera on, not that picked up much because of the darkness. However, it would still pick up his cries and shallow breaths. But Dan was stubborn. He didn’t plead with them to stop. He just tried to zone out and go to a happier place. 

***

Phil had been waiting and waiting for Dan and still he didn’t show. Maybe he went to his locker or something. He traveled down the hallway, looking all around him in case Dan appeared when he noticed some of the popular dumbasses snickering outside of a closed door, peeking in. 

“What trouble are you lot causing now?” he demanded.

“Mind your business, Lester,” said one of them. 

He was about to turn down another connected hallway when he heard a familiar voice crying. He shoved the guys away from the door and barged right in.

The first thing he noticed was that it was extremely dark in the room. The next thing he noticed was Dan cowering in a corner, rocking back and forth with his hands on his knees, sobbing into them. Finally, he noticed the guy with the camera and piecing it all together, he became livid. These assholes must’ve found out about Dan’s fear of the dark and were now recording his reaction because they got some sick pleasure out of making other people suffer. Phil marched right up to the guy holding the camera and smacked it to the ground, breaking it.

“You owe me a new camera, Lester.”

“Send me a bill then for all I care. Your precious little camera isn’t exactly my main concern right now.”

“What? Are you upset we filmed your little boyfriend crying?”

“No, you assholes. I’m upset that you knew Dan had a fear of the dark and then used it to torment him. He probably told one of you that secret long ago in confidence, not knowing you would drop him at the quickest opportunity and then later use it against him. Now get out of here you pricks or else I will get the teacher and explain everything you have done.”

The jerks were quick to leave and Phil rushed to Dan.

“Aww, Dan, I’m so sorry they did this to you.”

“Ph-Phil, p-please t-turn on the light.”

“Of course! I’m sorry I didn’t think to do that first thing.”

“‘S not your fault.”

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan, laying him in his lap, gently rubbing his arms, trying his best to calm Dan down in a soft, calming voice.

“Everything is okay. I’m here now. I’m sorry I wasn’t here sooner. I wish I had been. I could have prevented this.”

“You, you did everything right. Neither of us knew this was going to happen.”

“I will get them back for this, for hurting you!”

“No, Phil, just leave it. It doesn’t matter!”

“Yes it does! No one should get away with something like this!”

“Phil,” Dan said in a warning voice.

“Oh alright fine. I’ll drop it.”

“Thank you….for everything.”

“Are you feeling better now?”

“Yeah.”

Things were silent for a while before Dan said,

“The one funny thing is that they thought you were my boyfriend.”

“Is that funny?”

“Isn’t it?”

“I mean, I kind of liked the sound of that, but I didn’t think it was particularly funny.”

“Are you, are you suggesting that we-,”

“Only if you want to.”

“Hmm, my boyfriend. I could get used to the sound of that,” said Dan as he playfully kissed Phil on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> title of course from the Fall Out Boy song "My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light 'Em Up)" 
> 
> originally posted on my tumblr @knoxoverstreetisbae
> 
> I hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
